


More

by diezminutos



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diezminutos/pseuds/diezminutos
Summary: Omar had noticed Ander's weird behavior lately. It felt like he was off somewhere else daydreaming even. They had been married for a few years and Omar couldn't help but notice how dull Ander seemed. He didn't seem excited anymore. He didn't seem to be in love with Omar anymore.





	More

Omar had noticed Ander's weird behavior lately. It felt like he was off somewhere else daydreaming even. They had been married for a few years and Omar couldn't help but notice how dull Ander seemed. He didn't seem excited anymore. He didn't seem to be in love with Omar anymore.

 

He noticed it first when they were out to dinner. They only did it about once a month because their favorite place was so expensive. It was their time together. Omar was speaking to Ander but noticed him looking at the man at the next table. He was with his wife and assumably their daughter sitting at a table next to them. Omar could feel himself losing Ander.

"Ander!" Omar said somewhat harshly. Omar didn't think he was a jealous person but clearly, something came over him. Ander twitched slightly and turned to Omar.

"Sorry, Baby," Ander reached his hand across the table to squeeze Omar's. "I was a little distracted."

 

Omar felt it again when a few of their friends got together. Ander and Omar had invited them all to have drinks after Guzmán and Nadia's daughter's dance recital. 

"She was just so great!" Ander went on and on. Omar was delighted with how much Ander loved their Goddaughter; Guzmán and Nadia clearly were, too.

"Babe why don't you tell them about-" Omar tried to change the subject. He didn't think they needed a recap of the recital they had just watched.

"Hold on, Baby," Ander put his hand up slightly and began to talk more and more about the child. He didn't even notice when Omar left his side and began to clean up.

He wasn't even worth Ander's attention anymore. Omar was hurt, but mostly Omar was scared to lose him.

 

He felt it most after dinner one night. Ander seemed to be looking anywhere but Omar as Omar talked about what was happening at work. When Omar brought it up, Ander said practically nothing about their upcoming trip to Barcelona that they had been planning and looking forward to for months. Omar was terrified.

When they finished eating, they went to the sink to wash the dishes together as they always did.

"You okay?" Omar glanced at Ander as he handed another washed dish for quiet Ander to dry.

"Yeah yeah," Ander shook his head, coming back to reality. "Just thinking that's all."

"Don't think too much," Omar chuckled. "You're worrying me."

"Nothing to worry about, Love," Ander smiled and leaned forward to kiss him.

"Promise?" Omar mumbled as he handed a glass to Ander.

"You don't believe me?" Ander was confused. "I wouldn't lie to you."

"So if I ask you something...you'll tell me the truth...even if I don't want to hear it?"

"What are you saying?" Ander asked placing the cloth on the counter. Omar ignored him and focused his attention on cleaning another glass. "Omar." Ander tried followed by more silence. Ander finally reached over and turned off the water. He placed his hands on Omar's and gently took the glass from him and placed it in the sink. "Talk to me, Baby," he whispered.

"Promise you won't lie to me?" Omar asked softly not looking at him.

"Yeah," Ander was still confused. "What is this about?"

"Do you feel like you settled for me?" Omar asked softly.

Ander laughed slightly and Omar looked up quickly. He was hurt. He turned away slightly. "Omar," he placed his hand on Omar's hip which Omar quickly pushed away. Ander couldn't believe it. Omar hadn't done anything like that since they were in high school. "Where is this coming from?" Ander asked after a moment. "Why do you-I married you! You're my husband."

"Do you love me?" Omar turned back slowly.

"How can you ask that?" Ander stepped back slightly. "Of course I love you!"

"You just seem so distant recently."

"I've just been thinking. That's all," Ander shrugged. Omar rolled his eyes and turned back to the sink. "What?" Ander was feeling angry all of a sudden. "What's wrong with thinking?"

"That's just all you seem to be doing lately," Omar replied. "You won't even talk to me anymore."

"Omar, what is this about?"

"You don't love me anymore!" Omar practically yelled. He paused and watched Ander. "I'm not enough for you anymore." Ander was motionless. He was heartbroken. What could he have possibly done to make Omar think he didn't love him? He bit his lip and turned to go to the table. Omar tugged his arm back to face him. "Ander-"

"How could you think I don't love you?" Ander tried to keep his voice even and eyes dry. "You're the love of my life. My husband. I don't...I don't know what you want me to do..."

"Not staring at me in restaurants is one thing," Omar said under his breath.

"What?"

"And not cutting me off and ignoring me in front of our friends in another."

"Omar-"

"And actually listening to me when I talk would be nice." Omar sighed. "Why are you so distracted lately? Is it because I'm not enough for you?... Are you cheating on me?"

"No," Ander said abruptly. "Please don't ever accuse me of that." He grabbed Omar's hand and Omar accepted but was noticeably cautious. "I love you and you know I would never." Omar did know deep down that Ander was too good of a person to do anything like that, but it was the only explanation he could come up with. "I promised I wouldn't lie," Ander said softly. "I'm not lying."

"Okay," Omar nodded which let Ander breathe for a moment. "Then what's happening? What are you thinking about so much?"

Ander grabbed Omar's other hand and closed his eyes. He sighed. Just Omar's touch could give him comfort even if they were having a moment like this. "I want to have a kid," he said softly. He didn't give time for Omar to react. "And if you don't want to, I understand, but I need you to know that I really really want one...I mean clearly, I've thought about it a lot...maybe too much and I'm sorry-"

"Slow down," Omar let go of Ander's hands and held his face bringing him back to reality again. "All of this...this distance was because you want us to have a child?" Omar looked at him. Ander only nodded. "You...you love me..." Ander nodded even quicker. "And now you want to have a child?"

"I never wanted you to think I didn't love you," Ander placed his hands on Omar's wrists. "Omar, you're my world."

"I love you," Omar whispered and kissed him gently. He pulled away and looked at him thoughtfully. "And yes."

"You're serious?" Ander's eyes lit up. "You want to have a kid with me?"

"I want nothing more."


End file.
